Cruz de Navajas
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Anzu y Jouno se casaron. Pero, años mas tarde, se descubre una terrible verdad acerca de ella ...¿Quien mato a Jounouchi? fic que denota mi regreso ¡.¡ Dedicado a todos los que me leen n.n


**Cruz de Navajas**

**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

**Song-fic**

**Pareja:** KatsuyaxAnzu; AnzuxOC

**Dedicado:** a quienes a pesar de mi total ineptitud, leen mis fics n-n gracias!! ¡-¡

&

&

&

_**"Unos, ... poseen la madurez de la experiencia. Otros, ... tienen la estupidez de la juventud"**_

_**&**_

_**&**_

_**&**_

__**¦**

_**A las cinco se cierra la barra**_

_**Del treinta y tres,**_

_**Pero Mario no sale hasta las seis**_

_**Y si encima le toca hacer caja ...**_

_**Despídete**_

**¿C**uántos años eran ya?, ¿siete?, ¿ocho?, ... ¿quién llevaba la cuenta? Pues el no, precisamente. Parecia muy lejano el dia en que se habia graduado junto a sus amigos. Yugi habia decidido ir estudiar a Egipto junto con Ryou, el odioso de Kaiba a Norteamérica, Honda a un Tecnológico en Tokio y el ... el se quedaba a trabajar mas de tiempo completo en un bar de dudosa reputación para ganar lo suficiente para comer y mantener a el y su familia.

Si; nadie se imaginó, en aquél entonces, que el y Anzu iban a terminar casándose a mitad del último año de preparatoria. Y en que alguno de ellos terminaría metido en un embrollo así. Es decir, solo habian ido a una fiesta de cumpleaños en casa de Honda. La vivienda tenia unos globos, serpentinas y música muy _movida;_ ¡todos parecían tan divertidos! Y como a eso de las diez y media, el atrabancado castaño y él, si _ÈL_!!, sacaron una caja con botellas de vino. _"Para mejorar el ambiente",_ habian dicho. Y si que lo hicieron.

Recordaba vagamente que Anzu, al ya no estar tan dueña de sus actos, habia comenzado a bailar de manera sexy y provocativa. Tal vez el alcohol, tal vez porque no habia querido verlo, pero su amiga se veía irremediablemente deseable, como ninguna mujer se habia presentado ante el. Después, ... despues le pareció que la sacó de ahí para llevarla a su casa y al llegar, terminar besándose frenéticamente hasta la habitación de ella.

Lo demás era historia. Los padres de ella los encontraron a la mañana siguiente y corrieron al pobre Jounouchi; aunque, un mes despues fueron a la casa del chico para hablar con el padre. Anzu estaba embarazada y ahora los jóvenes se **TENIAN** que casar. Ojala y jamás lo hubieran tenido que decir al padre de él!!!. El hombre, despues de que se habian marchado los padres de ella, le habia reclamado y dado la peor paliza que recordara, y siempre reclamándole lo inepto y estúpido que habia sido por no cuidarse.

A la semana siguiente, dos inexpertos e inmaduros jóvenes, con sueños e ilusiones rotas, se casaban en una humilde boda a la que únicamente habian asistido los amigos de ambos. Sus familias les habian dado las espaldas mandándoles decir que de ahora en adelante, tendrían que hacer su vida sin ellos.

-solo termina de hacerme esas cuentas y terminaras tu turno, Jounouchi – un hombre alto y robusto, de traje color gris se dirigía al rubio mientras se colocaba una gabardina – no se te olvide cerrar todo

-de acuerdo, señor – Katsuya miró como el hombre salía de ahí por la puerta trasera. Al parecer, tardaría un poco mas de lo planeado.

_**Casi siempre se le hace de dia;**_

_**Mientras María ya se ha puesto en pie,**_

_**A hecho la casa, a hecho hasta el café,**_

_**Y lo espera medio desnuda**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Una joven, de al menos veinticinco años, sacudía con vehemencia unas cobijas en la parte trasera de su casa mientras una pequeña de siete años salía colocando los bracitos tras ella. La pequeña parecia un angelito escapado de una iglesia. El cabello largo y color rubio-chocolate, siempre rebelde como el de su padre; piel acanelada y ojos tremendamente azules, como los de su adorada madre.

-mamá ...

-... – Anzu parecia no escucharla y seguía en su _batalla_ con la cobija

-mamá ... – la niña humedeció sus labios - ... ya me voy a la escuela. De seguro mi papá tuvo que quedarse en su trabajo, ... otra vez

-...

-ehm ... – la pequeña dejó la posición en la que se encontraba mientras se acercaba a madre - ... cuídate y nos vemos hasta la tarde, mamí

-se te va a hacer tarde, Charlotte. Ve ya, antes de que cierren las puertas – Anzu se inclinó para que la niña le diera un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

-bien! – ya mas feliz, la pequeña salió corriendo para ir por sus útiles necesarios. La mujer, en cambio, dió un largo suspiro al escuchar como su hija salía por la puerta delantera.

Entró a su hogar mientras veía en la estufa el agua lista para preparar café. Se lavó las manos antes de comenzar a hacerlo. La casa, aunque muy modesta, se veía pulcra y decente. Los dos cuartos para dormir, la pequeña cocina y una salita, habian sido poco a poco amueblados hasta hacerla ver así. El baño publico mas cercano se encontraba a dos calles de donde vivían, por lo que podría decirse que habian trabajado mucho para tener todo eso; ... Se sirvió un poco de esa amarga bebida mientras se sentaba en la silla mas cercana.

Si; desde hacia años, el sacrificio constante era algo diario en su vida. Desde que la habian obligado a casarse con uno de sus mejores amigos. Todo por un error. Una maldita estupidez, por la cual pagó muy caro. Ella tuvo que tirar a la basura ese papel en donde constaba que la aceptaban en una prestigiada academia de danza en Chicago. Se vió obligada a cambiar un futuro mas que prometedor; lleno de fama, dinero, admiración y el mayor logro de su existencia por una vida mediocre y carente de privaciones desde el principio. Eso sin mencionar la boda.

Sus ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello castaño, aun corto, le daban porte de estrella ... pero fracasada. Sabia que su ahora esposo no tenia del todo a culpa, ella tambien habia tenido mucho que ver. De nada le valía quejarse mas. Ya todo estaba hecho. Aunque; ... ¡¡le hubiera gustado tanto una boda por todo lo alto!!!

_**Mario llega y saluda sin mucho afán**_

_**Quiere cama para otra variedad;**_

**_Y María se moja las ganas en el café_ **

Cuando su vista habia divisado su hogar, su cuerpo habia comenzado casi a gritar de alegría; así que cuando movió la manija de la puerta, este pensó que había llegado al cielo. En cuanto entró, su nariz olfateó el delicioso desayuno que le esperaba en la cocina y se dirigió inmediatamente a ella.

-... llegué – y se sentó en una silla mientras su esposa le comenzaba a servir.

-¿otra vez te quedaste a realizar cuentas?

-aja – comenzó a engullir el alimento con perezosa actitud

-¿conseguiste el aumento?

-si

-bueno, – Anzu se sentó tambien mientras colocaba las manos en la mesa y jugaba con sus dedos – quiero que pases por la niña. Hoy llegaré tambien tarde.

-¿cómo a que hora? – Katsuya al fin habia levantado la mirada buscando la de ella

-no sé. Será a las siete u ocho. – Anzu rehuía los ojos amielados tratando que no se notara su nerviosismo - Todo depende como éste cargada la oficina el dia de hoy

-Charlotte no puede quedarse sola – reclamó el rubio inquisidor – yo entro a trabajar a las cinco, Anzu

-pues no seria la primera vez que se ha quedado sola – la castaña dejó de jugar con sus dedos y ahora los apretaba entre ellos – será poco tiempo el que esté fuera! No le pasará nada, no tienes porque ser tan exagerado

-es una niña

-¡y sabe cuidarse sola! – ambos se habian levantado de donde estaban y las miradas al fin se habian encontrado.

-no iras – el rubio dejó su comida a medio plato y se dirigió a su cuarto

-¡no puedes decirme que hacer! – Anzu lo habia seguido casi instantáneamente – lo haré y no me importa si te parece o no

-nuestra hija necesita que estés su lado

-¡y tambien necesita medicamentos por su enfermedad!! – calló. Bien, lo habia hecho; ya habia puesto el dedo sobre la llaga. Los ojos de Jounouchi estaban abiertos al máximo reflejando dolor. - ... Katsuya ... – su esposo le dio la espalda mientras bajaba la mirada – oye yo ...

-tienes razón ... – el rubio se tendió en su cama sin dar el rostro – si no te molesta, dormiré ...

-Katsuya; ... por favor, ...

-estoy muy cansado ...

-escúchame! ... – las lagrimas amenazaban salir en los ojos de la chica

-así que, por favor, no me despiertes cuando te vayas a trabajar – Katsuya cerró los ojos mientras luchaba por no llorar como un bebé o decir alguna tontería.

-perdóname ... – la chica se recostó a lado de su esposo, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y trataba de darle mas mimos y caricias.

_**Magdalenas del sexo convexo,**_

_**Luego el trabajo en un gran almacén,**_

_**Cuando regresa no hay mas que un solo ver**_

_**Taciturno de usar por turnos**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

Anzu se encontraba escribiendo varias cartas , su jefe era muy exigente y se las habia pedido en poco tiempo. ¡Pero ella no estaba concentrada!!, ...¿cómo estarlo!? Cuando salió de su casa, Katsuya dormía y sin haberla disculpado. ¿Pero que se creía!?; ella tambien sufría!; a ella no solo la lastimaba la situación con su hija si no tambien la que vivía con su esposo.

Y es que el no la entendía. Siempre era lo mismo cuando discutían; al final, ella parecia quedar como la bruja del cuento y con un enorme sentimiento de culpa y tenia que pedirle disculpas a el _"pobre Katsuya, que es muy bueno";_ ... y ella tan mala, ¿no? ¡¡Eso la asfixiaba tanto!! Pero claro, ¿qué se podía esperar de el? ¡nada!

Si, tenia su carácter, ella siempre habia demostrado ser una mujer tenaz, inteligente, correcta y decidida. Pero, ... ¡necesitaba amor, caricias por parte de manos masculinas, el calor desprendido por el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre y ella no lo tenia ya! Su alma requería de comprensión, que la hicieran sentir importante, como si fuera la reina del mundo a pesar de su condición.

Labios quemantes recorrer su cuerpo, palabras tiernas y tambien atrevidas que la hicieran ruborizarse para luego entregarse enteramente sintiendo el fuego arder incesante para despues calmarse. Juegos audaces y prohibidos, vivir con el hombre aventuras imaginarias al menos una o dos veces a la semana. Quería sentir los brazos de su pareja rodeándole el cuerpo cuando ella llegara, cansada del trabajo. Pero pedirle tales ocurrencias a Katsuya Jounouchi era como pedirle agua al desierto.

El siempre estaba ocupado. Jamás tenia tiempo para esas cosas. Y que decir de unas breves caricias cuando el llegaba. Pero, ¿cómo se le ocurría!? El llegaba cansado de trabajar doces horas – o mas - y tenia que dormir un poco en las mañanas. No; Anzu Masaki exigía demasiado.

-... eres un tonto – murmuró mientras dejaba de teclear y colocaba las manos en el rostro

-¿en serio? bueno, ya no te pido que transcribas estos contratos o eres capaz de decirme algo peor, Masaki

-¡señor Matsumoto!! – la castaña se levantó rápida y torpemente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente de carmín – disculpe, ... ¡pero no era a usted a quien le decía!

-calma, Masaki – el tal Matsumoto era un hombre de al menos treinta años, bien vestido, atractivo, piel morena, cabello negro y ojos medianos color marrón. Kaji Matsumoto era el jefe de Anzu y de ese departamento. El tercero al mando en la compañía en donde ella trabajaba

-es que ... yo

-no se preocupe mas – Kaji sonreía divertido – le creo – Anzu se calmó mientras volvía a sentarse. – por favor, quisiera que terminara todo lo mas rápido que fuera

-así será, señor Matsumoto – la castaña sonrió a manera de dar confianza y comenzó a teclear. Kaji, asintió para despues, discretamente, inclinarse hasta encontrar los azules de ella.

-se que puedo confiar en ti, ... Anzu – inmediatamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, se retiró mientras el corazón el la chica palpitaba rápidamente.

_**Cruz de navajas por una mujer,**_

_**Brillos mortales despuntan el alba,**_

_**Sangres que tiñen de mar el amanecer**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Katsuya terminaba de limpiar su casa. Todos los dias, despues de haber dormido, daba otra limpiada cosa que sacaba de quicio a Anzu quien siempre le reclamaba si acaso no podía confiar en sus métodos de limpieza. Pero el solo se encogía de hombros diciéndole que no era así. Y es que el rubio, se habia acostumbrado –desde que comenzó a vivir con su padre – a encargarse el mismo de su hogar.

Se colocó la chamarra y tomó sus cosas, dispuesto a darse un buen baño. Cada vez que discutía con la muchacha lo hacia, era una forma de relajarse y no decir mas. Si, antes, cuando las hormonas dominaban por completo su cerebro, siempre terminaba gritándole a la chica, hablando de mas o haciendo _"escenas"._ Y es que todo aquel que miraba a su mujer, para el era motivo de agredir al tipo en cuestión verbal y a veces brutalmente. Anzu detestaba eso, porque despues el rubio le reclamaba a ella. Y las peleas eran el pan de cada dia. Hasta que llegó el crucial.

Anzu tenia ocho meses de embarazo y esa mañana habia recibido a un vendedor de puerta en puerta. El sujeto traía una gran maleta y le mostraba a la muchacha un hermoso juego de gargantilla, aretes y pulsera con cuarzos. Si bien la castaña no pensaba comprarlos, al menos quería ver esas preciosidades; ¿qué mujer se les resiste? Pero la verdad era que el tipo no era mas que un vulgar ladrón y cuando ella se dió cuenta fue demasiado tarde.

Él habia llegado justo el mal viviente pensaba violar a su esposa. Una rabia infinita se apoderó de su ser y alejó al tipo de ella para despues golpearlo con todo lo que tenia. El supuesto vendedor no tardó en caer inconsciente, y es que Katsuya golpeaba muy duro. Pero la muchacha no soportaba ver la sangre, y el tipo habia sido reducido a una masa sanguinolenta. Comenzó a tener espasmos, gritó a su esposo que era un salvaje y el tambien gritó diciendo que solo la habia defendido. Pero tuvo que callar al ver que Anzu caía desmayada y que por sus piernas comenzaba a salir un chorro de sangre.

Angustiado, llevó rápidamente a su mujer al hospital mas cercano. Momentos después, el terror lo invadió; el doctor le habia dicho que la vida de el bebé y su esposa estaban en peligro y tenían que intervenir. Horas de angustia y reproches a si mismo pasó Katsuya.

Solo hasta la mañana siguiente le comunicaron los resultados. Anzu estaba a salvo junto a la bebé. Katsuya suspiró aliviado. Pero la cara seria del doctor volvió a ponerle en alerta. Y no se habia equivocado. Y es que su esposa no habia esperado a la pequeña si no tambien a un varoncito. ¡¡El pequeño habia nacido muerto!!! Y si eso no era suficiente, la niña presentaba síntomas de anemia y tenían que ayudarla con medicamentos y sueros.

Ese dia, el habia muerto y renacido en poco tiempo. Darle la noticia a su mujer no fue facil y menos tratar de calmarla. Y pero cuando ella le reclamó sobre la muerte de el niño, con ojos llenos de furia y odio en su voz. Katsuya, acorralado por acusaciones, regresó a su casa y, sin nada mas en mente, que era un maldito y Anzu tenia razón al decirle que todo habia sido su culpa, se cortó las venas con un simple cuchillo de cocina.

Cuando despertó, Anzu estaba a su lado llorando y diciéndole que lo necesitaba. Él la abrazó y le dijo que cuidaría de ella y su hija. Y fue cuando decidió madurar mas y proponerse no hacer enojar tanto a ella. El nombre de la bebé lo decidió Anzu, porque así se llamaba una bailarina que ella admiraba, el rubio lo aceptó con una sonrisa; Anzu sabia lo que hacia.

Katsuya, ya relajado, salió del baño para ir a su casa y de ahí, preparar todo para la comida e ir por su hija.

_**Pero hoy como a habido redada en el 33,**_

_**Mario vuelve a las cinco menos diez,**_

_**Por su cara vacia a lo lejos solo se ven**_

_**A unos novios comiéndose a besos**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

Katsuya corría por las calles de Domino a todo lo que sus piernas daban; eran las cuatro y cincuenta y cinco y apenas si le quedaba tiempo. Su llegada retardada se debía a que su hija, Charlotte, tuvo una recaída y el rubio se habia pasado la tarde en el hospital. La maestra de la niña habia ido hasta su casa a buscarlo y, como el nadie se encontraba, ella lo habia esperado hasta que Katsuya habia salido del baño.

El pobre sentía mucha angustia camino a el lugar, y, al llegar, el doctor le comentó que al parecer, la enfermedad de la niña avanzaba lo cual le era extraño, por lo que le hizo unos análisis médicos. Charlotte no habia tomado un solo médicamente durante mucho tiempo como debía ser, al parecer, solo unos pero no eran los suficientes; y ahora, la pequeña tenia que ser intervenida urgentemente o podría morir. Aunque, aun así, despues de la operación, debían esperar al menos veinticuatro horas para ver sus reacciones.

El rubio, despues de estar enajenado de el mundo real, salió corriendo del hospital con intenciones de pedir permiso para faltar en su trabajo.

Katsuya abrió los ojos y detuvo su loca carrera en un callejón. Y mientras su respiración trataba de normalizarse y se limpiaba el sudor, miró como el lugar que trabajaba estaba completamente rodeado de patrullas policíacas mientras subían a varias personas en ellas.

-¡mierda! – no podía arriesgarse a que lo vieran; así que, sin pensarlo mas, volvió a correr pero esta vez con dirección a su hogar. Sabia que Anzu no estaría ahí porque ya le habia avisado de su llegada tardía, pero si ella llegaba y no encontraba a nadie podría asustarse.

Asi que en cuanto llegara a su casa, le dejaría una nota en donde le explicaba la situación y checar los envases de medicamentos. El estaba seguro que su pequeña si tomaba lo que necesitaba; ¡el siempre se encargaba de ello!! La única respuesta, seria que Anzu no se hubiera responsabilizado.

_Se detuvo con el rostro pensativo._

¿Anzu en verdad descuidaría a su hija de tal modo a sabiendas de las consecuencias? . sacudió la cabeza. ¡¡No!! Anzu, no seria capaz; no a su propia hija.

-eres un tonto, Katsuya – se reprochó en voz alta y sonrisa burlona – lo que pasa es que estas muy trastornado por lo que ha pasado, debes tranquilizarte – afirmó con la cabeza y prefirió caminar el resto del camino. Al fin y al cabo, su hija todavía estaría en intervención y necesitaba distraerse.

El parque era muy pintoresco y trató de relajarse. Sin embargo, una pareja, a lo lejos, le llamó inexplicablemente la atención.

_**El pobre Mario, se quiere morir,**_

_**Cuando se acerca, para descubrir,**_

_**... Que es María con compañía**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

Se acercó poco a poco, con pasos cautelosos e increíble y repentina necesidad por tratar de no llamar la atención. Se sentía algo tonto por hacer eso y se reprochó mentalmente por ser, al parecer, un vil y vulgar voyeurista. Sin embargo, a la parejita no parecia importarle dar semejante espectáculo en ese lugar.

Ambos se abrazaban frenéticamente y que decir de los besos que se prodigaban. ¡Tan ardientes y efusivos! Mientras las manos trataban de abarcar mas de lo que podían recorriéndose mutuamente. Katsuya se sonrojó; el no podría hacer algo así ni aunque le pagaran; es mas, estaba seguro que Anzu se escandalizaría mas si tan solo se lo comentaran. Y hablando de ella ...

Era extraño, pero la mujer que estaba en esa situación tan _"comprometedora",_ se parecia un poco a su esposa. Ese color de cabello, el corte, la figura, ... ¡y hasta, un poco el rostro! Vaya que si se parecia. Pero, obviamente esa tipa no era SU amada Anzu, ya que ella haría jamás algo así. Molesto por volver a pensar mal de su esposa, el rubio quiso tomar otro camino.

-me ... gusta mucho. No te detengas – la suave voz femenina lo hizo detenerse.

-lo sé; ya te habia dicho que yo se todo lo que quieres ... y necesitas, mi querida, Anzu – fue como si el fin del mundo hubiera llegado sin previo aviso o saludo.

La pareja gemía deseosa mientras el se acercaba, por detrás, con el cuerpo tembloroso y la faz incrédula. Pero tenia que admitirlo, esa que se removía entre los brazos de un completo extraño, era Anzu y no otra.

La castaña habia mantenido los ojos cerrados de dicha, pero al escuchar el ruido inequívoco de las hierbas pisadas, abrió ligeramente los ojos para ver quien los espiaba. Tardó unos momentos en reconocer la cabellera rubia y cierta mirada color miel, conocida por ella, que demostraba decepción y tristezas inlimitadas.

_"¡¡Katsuya!!"_

Abrió los ojos completamente.

-¿qué ... haces aquí? – no pudo preguntar mas. Su esposo corría como el viento con dirección, al parecer, de su hogar

-¿Anzu?

-mi esposo ... ¡¡mi esposo nos acaba de ver!! ¡¡tenemos que hacer algo, Kaji!! – mientras, Katsuya se habia perdido de vista.

_**Cruz de navajas por una mujer,**_

_**Brillos mortales despuntan el alba**_

_**Sangres que tiñen de mar el amanecer**_

_**Uoh, oh!!**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

Eso parecia sacado de las mas terribles e inimaginables pesadillas. Sus piernas le dolían de tanto exigirse pero tenia que llegar a su casa; no se iba a detener hasta que estuviera dentro. Y es que ... ¡le lastimaba tanto!! no supo en que momento habia llegado, solo que se habia acurrucado en un sillón mientras lloraba frenéticamente y se mecía los cabellos tratando de darse una explicación.

¡¡El amaba a Anzu, por todos los cielos!! Jamás habia puesto sus ojos de manera cariñosa a otra que no fuera su mujer. Ella y su hija recibían todo lo que el tenia reservado solo para ellas. ¿Por qué lo habia hecho?, ¿en que habia fallado?, acaso .... ¿acaso era tan mal esposo y padre? El se desvivía por las dos luces en su camino y no añoraba mas que verlas felices con todo lo que tenia, y hasta mas.

-¿por qué, Anzu? – pero la respuesta no llegaba, no se acercaba hasta el para decirle.

Si bien cuando se casaron el solo lo hacia por obligación, responsabilidad, y aprecio a una amiga; ... con el tiempo se habia enamorado completamente de ella a tal grado de entregarle su ser. ¡De acuerdo! Estaba consciente que al principio de la relación el habia sido un tonto, gritaba y se descabellaba era porque simplemente ambos eran muy jóvenes para tal responsabilidad. ¡¡Pero ya no era un niñito estúpido!!!

-Anzu, ... yo te amo. Siempre lo hice; me di cuenta despues de que nació nuestra pequeña y me enteré que su gemelo habia muerto ... – lloró mas fuerte, como no lo hacia desde tiempo atrás - ... te amo

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, lo hizo levantar el rostro.

_**Sobre Mario, de bruces, tres cruces:**_

_**Una en la frente, la que mas dolió;**_

_**Otra en el pecho, la que le mató;**_

_**Y otra miente en el noticiero**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

-¿tú? – trató de tranquilizar sus resuellos y se limpió las lagrimas restregándose los brazos en los ojos

-si

-¿qué es lo que quieres? – el hombre frente a él lo miraba inexpresivamente

-solo quiero decirte que es una lastima que descubrieras la relación de Anzu y mía de esta manera, pero, ... ya nada se puede hacer; ¿cierto?

-¿dónde esta, Anzu?

-afuera – Katsuya quiso levantarse pero Kaji se lo impidió apuntándole con un arma que habia sacado de su saco – primero, tu y yo hablaremos

-....- el rubio se sentó aun sorprendido por el arma – ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-déjala en paz, líbrala de tu martirio y permite que sea feliz conmigo

-....

-mira, no me gusta ser rudo, pero, ... contigo no se como hablar, así que acepta y terminemos con eso, ¿si?

-no

-¿qué!?

-yo amo a Anzu. Tenemos una hija ... no destruiré mi hogar solo por tu capricho – Kaji, con la mano libre, frotó su cabeza.

-al parecer eres mas idiota de lo que pensé – dejo de frotarse y miró burlón al rubio – entonces, ¿no aceptaras por las buenas?

-así es; – Katsuya se puso en pie mientras sostenía una sonrisa llena de desafío – antes de destruir así mi familia, ... tendrás que matarme

-oh, ya veo ... – Kaji miró a traves de la ventana. Katsuya vio que Anzu se encontraba afuera viendo impasiblemente –entonces que así sea, ... _amigo_

-... Anzu – le llamó. La chica movió los labios y los ojos dorados se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas.

-adios – por todo el lugar, se escucharon tres disparos, llenos de muerte.

_**Hoy sobre adictos en plena ciudad,**_

_**Roban y matan a Mario postido,**_

_**Mientras su esposa es testigo desde el portal**_

_**En vez de ...**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

_-"el desaparecido sub-campeón, Katsuya Jounouchi, de tan solo veinticinco años, ha sido encontrado muerto en lo que, al parecer, fue su hogar. La policía recibió la llamada de los vecinos quienes pidieron no ser mencionados, ya que al parecer, Jounouchi estaba involucrado con hampones y estos fueron los que le mandaron asesinar."_

_-"su ahora viuda, Anzu Masaki, una antigua ex-compañera de preparatoria, dice que ella llegaba de su trabajo cuando escuchó los disparos y como los asesinos, salían por una puerta trasera para despues huir en un auto color negro. Masaki, ya ha sido interrogada y ahora se encuentra en el hospital del este en la espera de la respuesta a una intervención que su hija fue sometida hace poco ..."_

_-"Realmente, esperamos que esta pobre mujer no le sea arrebatada la vida de su hija. Dos golpes serian muy duros. Los especialistas dicen que debe estar en terapia psicológica para que no cometa una locura. Su jefe, el señor Kaji Matsumoto, ha decidido responsabilizarse de la seguridad de la mujer"_

_-"desde aquí, le mandamos a Masaki nuestras condolencias y deseos de buena fé para con su hija. Una celebridad del** Duelo de Monstruos** ha fallecido. Siempre le recordaremos, Jounouchi, Katsuya."_

_**Cruz de navajas por una mujer,**_

_**Brillos mortales despuntan el alba,**_

_**Sangres que tiñen de mar el amanecer.**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

Anzu huyó con su amante a dos semanas de la muerte de Katsuya. Tiempo despues, la policía descubrió que su viuda era en realidad una asesina, ya que ella y su amante lo habian planeado todo, pero para el caso, ellos jamás fueron encontrados por mas que se les buscó.

Katsuya, murió sin saber que su esposa estaba desequilibrada mentalmente, que ella fue incapaz de aceptar que en el momento de casarse, habia perdido por todo lo que habia luchado y que debía tener ahora otros sueños. Tampoco le dijo que el bebé habia muerto, no solo por un coraje de ella, si no porque el ladrón le habia golpeado en el vientre antes de que èl llegara y que Charlotte habia nacido viva de milagro. Jamás mencionó que deseó su muerte cuando le comunicaron que el habia intentado suicidarse. Y mucho menos, que la muerte del niño poco le importo y, mal como estaba, fue un recurso que utilizó para matarlo poco a poco. Ella jamás aprendió a comunicarse y no maduró.

Al menos como debía, porque antes de ser asesinado, Katsuya entendió el mensaje de ella por primera vez. _"No te amo y jamás te amé. Adios"_. La niña, a dos años de ese terrible suceso, aun permanece en coma y solo una persona fue a preguntar por ella – al mes- para hacerse responsable de ella.

-¿mmm?

-¡doctor, es un milagro!! – una enfermera llama la atención entrando aparatosamente a la oficina de un especialista, que habla con la ahora responsable de la pequeña Jounouchi. - ¡La niña despertó al fin!!

-¿quiere venir?

-.... – un leve asentimiento de cabeza

-sígame – el doctor avanza rápidamente y en poco tiempo llega a donde la pequeña. La misma enfermera mira atónita a Charlotte. - ¿qué ocurre, señorita?

-doctor, ... algo me dice que ... –la enfermera señala asustada a la niña mientras la persona que acompañaba al galeno va a un lado de la pequeña.

-hola – la vocecita infantil mira detenidamente el rostro que le sonríe - ¿quién eres?

-.... – la mujer miró al doctor, quien le indicó por señas que el y la enfermera saldrían de alli.

-¿quién soy yo, mejor dicho?, ¿por qué me duele la cabeza? – la pequeña se frota las sienes lentamente mientras siente un abrazo. Es esa persona.-¿porque me abrazas?, y, ¿por qué lloras?, ¿estas triste?

-no, estoy feliz porque mi pequeña, ... mi hija, al fin ha despertado – la niña abrió aun mas sus expresivos ojos azules

-¿hija?, eso significa, ... que tu eres mi mamá – la mujer asiente y la pequeña le devuelve el abrazo ahora llorando – ya no llores, mamita, ya desperté y podrás hacerme recordar todo, porque ya se me olvidó a mi. ¡Perdóname!

-esta bien, pequeña, ya recordaras todo

-¿cuál es tu nombre, mamita hermosa?, ¿cuál es el mío? – la mujer se separa un poco ya mas tranquila mientras le acomoda el cabello.

-mi nombre es **Mai Valentine** y tu eres **mi **hija** Aiko**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**Owari**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**>**

_Espero recibir sus comentarios ansiosa ya sea para criticas, revs bomba o decirme lo que piensan. Hasta la vista!_


End file.
